Bette Noire
by princessdanica
Summary: A random one shot sequel to Our saving grace. What if Tony has a nightmare that spills over into his consciousness. Or so he believes...


Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

A/N This is kind of a random one shot sequeal to Our Saving Grace. If you want to know more about what's going on read that!

Ziva stirred as the phone rang insistently next to her. Groggily she reached out for it, her hand searching the bedside table vaguely. Just as her hand closed over it, the ringing stopped. Ziva growled and turned to look at Tony. He was curled in a ball against her. Ziva noticed he wasn't snoring. As she stared at him he let out a whimper, crunching up his face and pushing it into her shoulder more. The phone startled her from her sleepy observance. She jumped as Tony jumped up letting loose a panicked yell. He looked around wildly and then let out a sigh. Ziva watched in confusion as he lay back down and curled up against her. She picked up the phone and answered it absently.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ziva it's Kate. Its Tony there?" Tony's partner asked.

"He's here," Ziva replied and handed the phone to Tony. He didn't move his face from her shoulder so his voice was muffled as he answered.

"Hello?"

"Tony," Kate's voice purred back, followed by a little hiss. Tony's eyes popped and he let out a scream, throwing the phone away and diving under the doona and into Ziva's body. Ziva grunted as she was pinned by the much larger Tony.

She finally managed to push Tony off her and grab the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"What's going on?" Kate asked curiously. Ziva looked down at Tony who had curled himself in her lap and was trembling rather violently.

"I have no idea," Ziva answered, running a soothing hand down her husband's bare back. She heard Kate sigh.

"Can you tell Tony the boss wants him here now?" Kate asked.

"Fine," Ziva said not bothering to point out it was 2am. She ended the conversation with Kate and stared down at Tony.

"Is she gone?" he murmured, hazarding a gaze up. Ziva nodded, the expression on her face demanding he explain. Tony inhaled deeply.

"Kate's a vampire," he told her. Ziva blinked. That was not the answer she'd been expecting.

"What?" she asked.

"I had a dream and Kate got turned into a vampire. She told me I was dreaming and that when I woke up she was going to call me and hiss," he explained logically.

"Whatever," Ziva muttered believing he was mucking around, "She said Gibbs wants you in now." Tony shook his head in panic.

"I can't go in she'll turn me," he whispered. Ziva was starting to get annoyed.

"Tony just go before Gibbs kills you himself," she said.

"I can't," he muttered. Panic covered his handsome face. Then it lightened.

"You could go with me," he said slowly.

"What?" Ziva asked. He nodded.

"You could go with me and check. You can kill her if she's a vampire," Tony said.

"No way," Ziva answered, lying down.

"Then I can't go," Tony said and snuggled up to her. Ziva remained lying down for 30 seconds.

"Fine," she huffed. "Wake me when you're dressed."

While Ziva slept Tony pulled a pair of jeans and a tee. He also grabbed an oversized cross, a wooden stake and a clove of garlic. He gently shook Ziva awake.

"It's time," he said ominously.

Ziva didn't bother getting dressed. She just grabbed a coat and the closest pair of shoes.

She drove to NCIS quickly and silently. Beside her Tony was clutching his weapons and getting paler by the moment. Ziva was disgusted to realise he actually believed Kate was a vampire.

Kate was staring blankly at the file in front of her. She was wondering when Tony was going to get here. Gibbs was already angry. She heard a sharp inhalation and looked up at McGee. He was staring at something behind her. She followed his gaze and her mouth fell open. Just past her desk was one angry looking Ziva David. She was dressed in a black coat that fell to mid calf and covered a slinky black chemise. The chemise just covered her butt and was very low cut. Adding impact to the outfit was the pair of black peep toe stilettos covering Ziva's feet. They added height to her tiny frame and emphasised her fabulous legs. Her hair was sexily tousled and her face naked.

Behind Ziva, Tony was cowering. He was looking at Kate fearfully and clutching a clove of garlic and a large cross. Ziva was holding a wooden stake.

Tony's eyes popped open as he looked at Kate. She was dressed in black, the colour making her already pale skin seem white in comparison. The bright red lipstick she was wearing looked like blood. He also noticed the cross that was always around Kate's neck was missing.

Ziva heard Tony whimper behind her. She rolled her eyes.

"What's going on?" Kate asked in confusion. Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"We'll be upfront Tony," she said then turned to Kate.

"Are you a vampire?" she asked Kate. Kate choked on her surprise. She went to laugh but saw Ziva was deadly serious. Wordlessly she shook her head.

"See Tony she's just plain old Kate, not the living dead," Ziva said, turning to look at Tony.

"How do you know she's not lying?" Tony demanded. "Test her." Ziva looked pissed. She brandished the cross in Kate's face. Kate just stared at her like she was bonkers. Ziva then threw a clove of garlic at Kate. Kate caught it and stared at it.

"Show me your teeth please," Ziva said wearily. Kate smiled cooperatively. Her teeth were normal.

"Smell her breath, it could smell like blood," Tony said, still cowering behind Ziva. Ziva looked ready to rip his throat out.

She stepped up to Kate and bent to her level. Kate gently blew into her face, one eyebrow raised.

"Minty," Ziva concluded. "She's not a vampire Tony. Can I go back to bed now?" she demanded. Tony smiled and nodded.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen to see Tony wrap an arm around a scantily clad Ziva's waist and walk to the elevator. McGee was watching them, mouth still hanging open. Kate was smiling bemusedly after them.

They watched as Tony pulled a puppy dog face for Ziva and lent forward, engaging Ziva in a kiss. When they pulled apart she smiled softly at him and said something to him. Tony replied and she chuckled. She pecked his lips and stepped into the elevator.

"What did he say?" McGee asked. Gibbs was smiling.

"You're my hero."

When Tony returned to the bullpen he was confronted by 3 stares. He shrugged sheepishly and muttered,

"What can I say my Bette noire is very active."

A/N Set in season one after Ari holds, Kate, Ducky and Gerald hostage.


End file.
